


Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley looses his shit, Breathing issues, Ian gets a trach tube, Ian is 17, Sick Ian, barley and laurel are not having a good day, barley has PTSD, barley is 20, he doesnt like it at all, not a good situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything is perfect until one day when ian starts having troubles breathing. Everyone's world is turned upside down because if ian falls asleep, he stops breathing.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon. The wind was blowing outside and it was just sunny enough to be able to be considered daylight.  
There was still enough daylight to do something fun but not enough to spend alot of time outside.  
Barley, Ian, their mom Laurel and their pet dragon, Blazey was outside.  
Everyone was playing fetch with Blazey and having a great time. Everyone was laughing and joking and feeling good.  
The day couldn’t get any better than it allready was, or so they thought.

Ian just turned 17 last month and each day he would tell himself(and others if they would listen) that soon he would be graduating school and not have to get up so darn blasted early 5 days a week.

Ian was a typical 17 year old with zits and now body/facial hair, voice changes and other weird bodily changes.  
Ian used to have a cute voice, now it was squeaky and not at all pleasant to listen to. Everyone likes to call him Pizza Face Ian at school.  
“What sauce you gonna have today Pizza Face Ian? You may be a pizza face but I bet you don’t taste good.”  
Puberty has not been kind to poor Ian, but life is what it is he always says.  
As long as he keeps his beard shaved, he would still look like nothing had ever happened; at least for a while anyways.

Barley turned 20 before Ian turned 17. Being the older brother sometimes and the man of the house now since Wilden passed 20 years ago, was sometimes difficult. Somehow, he managed to make things work.  
Ian always said that he never had a dad, but Barley was always there for him. This always made Barley feel like he was important and special, especially in his little brother’s eyes.

And as for Laurel, just having her boys around made her happy and feel special.  
Every day was an adventure for her. Whether it was something to do about Ian’s weird bodily functions or Barley’s Quest of Yore figurines, something exciting always seemed to happen every day, in a good way.

However, something was going to happen very soon that wouldnt be exciting or happy at all.  
And noone could prepare anyone for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon it became 1:00 in the afternoon. Blazey got tired of playing fetch so she decided to go back inside and be lazy on the couch, a place she often sat when she didn’t want to do anything else or was too tuckered out to do so.

Ian yawned and stretched.  
“You look tired sweetie. You gonna take a nap?” Laurel asked Ian who nodded and said he was thinking about it.

Barley walked over to Ian and bumped him on the shoulder playfully and smiled.  
“Why are you going to sleep so early? Don’t you want to go on a quest to the Boggy Lake of Mud and Scum? You really liked it last time.”  
“No Barley, I don’t want to. Not today.” Ian said, yawning and trying to stay awake but it wasn’t working at all and it made him frustrated.  
“Oh common, you can take a nap when we get back. It wont take that long. It is just a few miles away. We would be back before 6.”  
Ian rolled his eyes and then said, “Fine. I’ll go. But I am not gonna be happy about it.”  
Barley jumped for joy and then dragged his little brother over to his van and they sped off.

30 minuets passed. Ian looked sleepily out his passenger side window and Barley grinned ear to ear.  
He was so happy that his little brother was going on a grand adventure with him.  
For the 10th time that month, that is.

Barley laughed happily and then turned to face Ian who was passed out in the passenger seat.  
“This adventure is going to be so much fun. Oh Ian, I am so…..Ian, you ok?”  
Barley took a closer look at his little brother sitting next to him while still making a conscious effort to keep at least one eye on the road.  
Ian’s chest was barely rising and falling and his mouth was partway open, like he was gasping and breathing was difficult for him. He had a really intense look on his face and It looked like he was really struggling to breathe.  
“Hey little bro, you ok? Can you talk to me? Wake up? Im calling mom.”  
Barley pulled over to the side of the road and turned his emergency blinkers on.  
He got out of the van and went over to Ian’s side of the van.  
He opened the door up and then tried to wake his little brother up.  
No matter what he did, Barley couldn’t wake Ian up.  
Barley frantically pulled out his phone and called Laurel, who answered immediately.  
Barley NEVER called ANYONE when he went on a quest. It was against his religion Barley liked to say. So for Barley to call durring a quest was a major shock for Laurel.


	4. Chapter 4

“Barley, is everything ok? You never call when you are on a quest unless something bad has happened.”  
“Mom, Its Ian. He is having trouble breathing and he wont wake up. Ive shaken him and it normally would wake him up, but right now, I cant do anything to get him awake mom. Im scared Mom.”  
Barley started to cry as he put Laruel on speakerphone and tried to once again wake up his little brother.  
Still nothing.  
“Where are you Barley? Ill put it in GPS.” Laurel said, frantically grabbing her keys and running outside to her car.  
“Past the King’s Diner and the laundrymat. Mom, hurry. Im on the side of the road with the emergency lights flashing. There is no way you cant see me.”  
“I am on my way. Keep me on speaker the entire way. What is Ian doing right now?”  
“He turned his head now he is gasping. His mouth is open wide. Mom he isnt responding, HELP ME IM SO SCARED.”  
“I should have known this would have happened. Ian has been acting strange lately when he is asleep.You didn’t notice before yall left but I did. He was having some issues breathing when he yawned. You were too focused on the quest to notice the subtle signs he was giving that he didn’t want to go anywhere. Ive noticed he has been holding his breath when he sleeps for long periods of time. He is perfectly fine awake, but asleep he isnt breathing like he should.  
He told me a few nights ago before bed that he hates falling asleep because when he is asleep he cant breathe and it scares him.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that mom? If I knew that I wouldnt have asked him to leave with me. Oh god I am such a fool.” Barley said, tears streaming down his face.  
“I am almost there Barley. Try to stay still and calm.” Laurel said, trying her best to stay calm as well but it wasn’t working.  
“I see your van over this hill. Stay put Barley. I’ll be right there.”


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel pulled up behind Barley’s van and put her emergency lights on. She got out of the car and then ran over to Barley who was having a full blown panic attack and meltdown.  
“Mom, just as you pulled up, he stopped breathing. Its been so long since I did CPR I forgot. Please tell me you know how.” Barley said, tears streaming down his face.  
Laurel put Ian’s seat down and then began to do chest compressions on her son.   
Barley could tell Laurel was trying her best to stay strong, but tears began to swell in her eyes as she tried her best to revive her son.  
“Barley, try to contain yourself and call 911. And hurry.” Laurel said, her voice cracking as she spoke.  
Barley nodded and then pulled out his phone. His fingers trembled as he tried to dial the numbers but somehow he managed to make it.  
While on the phone with the dispatcher, Laurel finally got Ian to breathe. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and then began to cry.  
Ian turned his head over to face Laurel and slowly moved his hand over to touch her shoulder.  
“Mom, are you ok?” Ian said wearily. “Why are you crying?”  
Laurel gave Ian a hug and then tried her best to contain herself.  
“When you fall asleep honey, you stop breathing. You stopped breathing and I had to do CPR. The ambulance is on the way now. I know you are tired baby, just try to stay awake, ok?”  
Ian nodded and then turned to face Barley who stopped crying and wiped his eyes. Barley patted Ian on his foot and smiled.  
Ian smiled back the best he could and then turned his head over to look outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, a police officer came and blocked the road off. One officer stepped out of the vehicle and motioned for traffic to go another way as both lanes were closed temporarily.  
Laurel and Barley found this strange as they usually didn’t do that for ambulances.  
Shortly thereafter, they figured out that an ambulance wasn’t coming and a helecopter was landing on the road a few feet away from them.  
“Oh shit. Its careflight Barley. This isnt good. Just hang in there, ok?” Laurel said, her voice trembling.  
Barley knew that careflight wasn’t a good sign. He remembered his dad, Wilden, was taken to the hospital by the helecopter on the day he died. Usually, they only bring the helecopter when they expect someone to die or they know someone is in the active stages of dying.  
Once the helecopter landed, a paramedic climbed out and walked over towards the van. The second paramedic followed behind with a stretcher.  
This was when Barley offically lost his shit. Flashbacks of his dad being carried away to the helecopter on a stretcher soared around in his head as the tears poured and he cried uncontrollably.  
Laurel gave Barley a tight hug and told him that everything would be ok and that she told them what was going on.  
Laurel turned Barleys head the other direction as they loaded Ian onto the helecopter and put a tube down his throat. She didn’t want Barley to loose his shit even more than he allready was doing if he saw that. She honestly didn’t think he could handle it.  
Once the helcopter took off, Laurel got in her car and sped off to the hospital with Barley following behind her. He didn’t care if he got another speeding ticket. This was important.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they made it to the hosptial, Barley and Laurel ran into the ER and asked directions to the ICU as that was more than likely where Ian would be.

Once they got the directions, they ran to Ian’s room where the door was closed and the lights were dimmed in the room.  
Barley couldn’t see very well into the room but Laurel could. She told Barley that ian was alive and awake. He did have a tube down his throat though. She wanted to make sure that Barley wouldn't break down again when he saw his brother.  
Barley nodded and said that he would try his best not to break down.  
Laurel slowly opened the door and both she and Barley walked into the room. The room was filled with different machines and a hospital bed. And in that bed laid Ian. When he saw his mom and Barley, he smiled and waved the best he could. He was so happy to see them.

Laurel stood on one side of the bed and Barley stood on the other side. They both held Ian's hands and talked to him and ian would mouth words to them as he couldnt speak as he had the tube down his throat.

Ian normally hated kisses and hugs and his head rubbed but this time it didn't bother him. He was just so glad to be alive and awake


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour later, the dr came in.

"Hello, yall must be Ian's family. I am dr Kraig. Your son is doing much better from when he got here. He was out of it when he got here a few hours ago. We are still trying to figure out why he stops breathing when he sleeps. We will definitely figure it out though. We will make that our main goal. Your son won't be leaving the icu until we figure it out."  
Laurel looked up at the dr and then said, "when will he be able to have this tube removed from his throat? He wants to talk but cant."  
"The only way we can do that is if we do a trach tube. We need to keep the tube in place somehow because he will need assistance when he is asleep." The dr said confidently.

Laurel looked at Barley and then they both looked down at Ian who heard what the dr said and wasn't too thrilled about having a tube permanently sticking out of his throat but knew that if he ever wanted to talk again or even leave this hospital for that matter, he would need to have one.  
Ian mouthed to his mom to go ahead with the trach as long as he could talk afterwards.  
"Ian told me to go ahead and tell you that he wants to have the trach put in. He just wants to be able to talk and eventually leave the icu and hospital completely.  
The dr nodded and then told them that they would put the trach in the next morning as the person who did the procedure was off work for the day and wouldn't be back till the next day.

Laurel and Barley nodded and then said that they could wait till tomorrow morning.  
With that being said, the dr left out of the room to get the paperwork together.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the dr left the room, Laurel and Barley looked at Ian and told him that everything would be OK and that things would get better soon. They told him thst they would be inserting the trach tube tomorrow morning and thst he woild be able to speak again. 

Ian nodded but both his mom and brother knew he wasn't happy about it at all.  
Ian was never the type to look helpless or handicapped in any way. That part of him would change soon and he would have to have a trach tube in his throat to breathe anytime he slept, whether it be a nap that was 10 minuets long or a full 8 hours of sleep.  
The only thing that made him calm was that he didn't have to have oxygen hooked up when he was awake. 

Barley pulled out his cell phone and turned it to Ian’s favourite youtube channel. He played a video and held the phone infront of his brother's face.  
Ian noticed what was on the phone and instantly began to become glued to the screen. He smiled and it looked like he was laughing at some point.  
This made Barley and his mom so happy to see.

Soon, it was 600 pm. Laurel asked if she and Barley could stay the night with Ian and the dr said only one person at a time can spend the night.  
Barley said he would spend the night tomorrow and that she could spend the night tonight.  
Barley gave ian a hug and then gave his mom a hug and kiss on the cheek and then said he was headed home and thst he would video chat when he got back to the house.   
Laurel nodded her head and then looked up videos on her phone to keep ian occupied for the next few hours before he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon, ian fell asleep and laurel surfed her phone a few minuets before falling asleep herself in the fold out chair beside the bed. 

The next morning was eventful. The nurse came in and told laurel that they would be putting the trach in in a hour.  
Laurel called Barley and he came up to the hospital and sat beside ian.

He got there just in time too because just as Barley got there, the dr and nurse came in with the supplies needed for the trach.  
Laurel and Barley stepped out of the way as the dr pulled the tube and turned off the machine. This woke ian up and startled him. He got scared when the nurse numbed his neck for the dr with a needle and some anesthetic.   
Laurel held ian's head up so he could only see the ceiling and the simple operation began.   
The nurse didn't numb everything completely as ian could feel everything. He cried and cried as he was scared.   
Soon, everything was done and laurel took a pic to show to ian as there wasn't a mirror available.  
Ian furrowed his brows when he saw the pic.   
"I dont like it one bit." Ian said, realizing he could talk again.  
His throat was sore but he could talk and breathe.

Barley walked over to ian and smiled. "I think you look badass lil bro. And look, the neckband and plastic part itself is partially blue so it blends in with your skin. Maybe we can find one that completely blends in with your skin tone so you won't feel so embarrassed."  
Ian turned to face barley and smiled faintly. He nodded his head and then agreed with what barley had to say.  
Laurel also agreed and said she would find out what size apliance they inserted and woild order the one barley was talking about if they had it.

Laurel looked on her phone for skin toned trach tubes while barley and ian were fixated on youtube once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon, it was time for Laurel to leave and go home for the night. She gave barley and ian a kiss and hug and then said she would be back the next day.

After Laurel left, ian and barley continued to watch YouTube. Ian looked at Barley and then said, "Barley, do you think they will let me go to a new room tomorrow? The icu is boring."   
"If they find out what is causing you to stop breathing when you fall asleep. Im sure they will tell you tomorrow if you ask." Barley said smiling. 

Ian nodded and went back to watching Barley's phone.

Soon, ian began to get sleepy and wanted to go to sleep. Barley told a nurse and she came in to teach ian and Barley how to connect a breathing machine to Ian's trach tube so he could sleep.  
Ian looked at the nurse before she connected him and asked if the dr was going to move him tomorrow to another room.  
The nurse told ian that more than likely he might as he has figured out what was causing the problem of ian's breathing stopping when he fell asleep but she wasn't allowed to say anything until tomorrow when the dr was present.

Ian and Barley nodded in agreement and then ian fell asleep.  
Soon afterwards, Barley fell asleep as well. 

The next morning, laurel showed up just as the dr was walking into the room. "Good morning everyone. I see you look rested." The dr said to ian who nodded his head. He wasn't fully awake but the drs loud knocking woke him up.  
Laurel smiled at ian and Barley and then said, "Good morning ian. How do you feel today?"  
Barley unhooked ian from the oxygen machine and then ian answered his moms question.  
"Yes I am feeling good today. I feel better than I have in a while. I feel rested."  
"That is good to hear." The dr said.  
"I have figured out what was causing you to stop breathing when you sleep. After researching all your symptoms I have come to the conclusion you have severe sleep apnea. You more than likely will have the trach for a good while. Without it you won't be able to breath when you sleep. Ive decided to move you to a stepdown room round noon when one comes open for you. It will be a bigger room and both your mom and brother will be able to spend the night with you. It will be a private room so you don't have to worry about sharing a room with another patient. I want to monitor you and train you and your family on how to properly use the trach till Saturday which is about 5 days away. When I can see yall know how to properly operate the oxygen machine and connect and disconnect and change dressings, then I will send you home. By Saturday yall should be able to learn the basics. Ill send more info with you so you can read up on it as well. Do yall have any more questions?"  
Everyone shook their head and said no.   
"Ok then. Ill make sure I send a nurse in to let you know when the room is available. Just as soon as it is, we will move you into it. Just hang tight kiddo."  
The dr patted ian on the shoulder and then left the room smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, ian was moved to another room. It was so nice not to hear all the machines beeping in the rooms beside him and to have quietness for once, well as much as a hospital could be quiet. 

The next couple days a nurse taught Barley, Laurel and ian how to properly clean and replace the trach tube, hook up and disconnect to oxygen and other important things to learn. 

Ian was wierded out by shoving a tube in his throat but after the 3rd day, he was cool with it, as much as he could be anyways.  
Barley and laurel read as much as they could and tried to learn as much as they could before that Saturday.  
That Friday night, the dr made his rounds on the hall and popped his head in.  
"I wanna see if yall have learned what yall needed to well enough to go home. Can each one of yall demonstrate all yall learned. Ian let's start with you."  
Ian removed the tube, replaced it, hooked up to the oxygen machine and disconnected and then completed the other tasks he learned.  
The dr nodded in approval and then told Laurel and Barley to do the same.  
Barley obeyed and Laurel followed behind him.  
The dr nodded his head over and over in agreement.   
"It looks like you have done research and learned alot the past couple days. Ill give the clearance for yall to go home tomorrow first thing in the morning. Ill start the paperwork first thing tomorrow and then yall can be on yalls way. How does that sound?"  
Ian and everyone else jumped for joy, exapecially ian who was sick of the hospital and everything about it. He was glad to get to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day came by quickly. Ian woke up to Barley and Laurel packing everything and getting ready to leave.

Ian looked confused and then asked Laurel and Barley what was going on.  
"A nurse already said that they are discharging you as we speak. She came in an hour ago. She said that once you woke up the doctor will come in and check you one more time and then have you sign a few papers then you can go home. They wanted me to tell them when you woke up."

Ian nodded in agreement and rhen reached overto turn the oxygen off and unplug from the machine.  
He sat up in his bed and then swung his legs over the side of the bed and then said, "so does this mean I can get dressed then? Can I ask if I can get dressed?"  
"I dont see why not. We can ask." Laurel said smiling.  
Ian pressed the nurses button and asked if he could get dressed. The nurse said go ahead and that she and the dr would be in momentarily to check him out one last time and have him sign papers.

Ian said ok and then stood up for the first time in about a week.  
It felt good to be out of a bed and stand up. Laurel told ian that she brought clean clothes for him to wear today last night while he was asleep and ian said thank you.  
Ian slipped his underwear, tank top and shorts on and then sat down in a chair next to the bed. He wiggled his toes and then took a deep breath.

"Its gonna feel good to sleep in my own bed again tonight. What am I saying, it is gonna feel good to be home after a week. Be in my own room and not have to worry about nurses wanting to poke me every 30 mins and waking me up darned things."

Barley laughed and laurel chuckled.  
"I agree it will be nice to be home again. Remember we all have been pretty much up here in the hosptial with you the whole time. Except for a few hours each night for the first 2 nights we have been up here sleeping." Laurel said putting the last few things into the duffle bag she brought.

Ian smiled and then said he remembered.


	14. Chapter 14

A few minuets later, the dr and nurse came in and asked ian a few questions. They asked the same questions to Laurel and Barley as well, checked the tube and looked to see if there were any adjustments that needed to be made and then handed ian another booklet to read and then handed Laurel a pamphlet with online stores that sell replacement tubes and other things they might need.

"An oxygen company will be by your house later today before tonight to deliver a oxygen concentrator and a portable oxygen tank. Ill give you their number as well and you can call them yourselves and get ahold of them to see the progress they are making on delivering the equipment." The dr said, handing Laurel another piece of paper with the oxygen company's phone number and info on it.

Laurel looked over the papers while the dr asked ian the last few questions he was going to ask.  
Ian answered the best he could and then the nurse removed the iv needle in ian's left arm and the heart monitor electrodes on his chest and then said he was good to go.  
Ian said goodbye to the nurse and Dr and then the nurse said that she would be back in a second with a wheelchair to wheel him outside.  
"Ill go and get the car pulled around to the front and take the duffle bag out as well. Stay here with your brother. I'll be right back."  
Laurel walked outside to bring the car to the front. Barley left his van at home and it was just Laurel's car now. 

Once Laurel pulled the car to the front, she texted Barley to let him know.  
Soon, ian was being pushed out to the car in a wheelchair with Barley walking beside him.  
It felt so good to be outside again!


	15. Chapter 15

Once they got to the car, ian stood up and climbed into the car. It seemed like forever since he sat in a car. He had to remind himself that it had only been a week.

The nurse waved goodbye, Barley climbed into the front seat and then they drove away.

"So how does it feel to be out of the hospital now honey?" Laurel said smiling and looking at ian through the rear view mirror.

"It feels amazing. My throat is a little sore but other than that I'm having a great day."

"How does ice cream sound to you?"  
Laurel asked ian who gave a big smile and then nodded his head rapidly in agreement.  
"Id love that." Ian said happily.

Laurel drove by the ice cream store and went through the drive thru. She bought a ice cream cone for ian and then handed him the cone.  
"Vanilla is my favourite. This feels so good on my throat." Ian said as he took a bite of the ice cream.  
It felt so good on his throat!

Soon, they made it home. Ian smiled when he saw the house.  
Once the car stopped, ian swung the door open and ran to the front door. He jumped for joy as he ate his ice cream.

Barley opened the front door and Ian ran inside; happiness filling his very being with every step he took.

He ran up to his room and sat on his bed. It was so soft and comfortable. Ian was glad thst he didnt have to sleep on the hard hospital bed anymore. 

A few minuets later, ian could hear his mom downstairs calling the oxygen company and barley playing tug of war with Blazey, something she so dearly loved.  
She also knew ian was home and in his room to be exaxt. She ran upstairs and to ian's room. She scratched on the door and ian let her in.  
She jumped onto Ian's bed and mawled ian with kisses. Thank God Ian was finished with his ice cream cone! Ian tossed the cone to Blazey and she ate it in one bite.  
Such a little pig!  
She jumped back up onto the bed and then laid in Ian's lap. She looked at ian's neck and then at ian with a concerned look. She knew not to lick ian's neck so she slobbered all over his face instead.  
"Ok ok Blazey, quit it." Ian said laughing.

Barley heard ian laughing and walked into the doorway and smiled.  
Everything was normal now.  
Ian was home and everything was perfect...well as much as it could be anyway.


End file.
